


The Kiss

by maddmaddworld



Series: The In-Between [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddmaddworld/pseuds/maddmaddworld
Summary: A continuation of Betty & Jughead's first kiss scene.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a collection made up of "missing moments" from season 1 of Riverdale. I wanted to flesh out some of the moments I love, and create some moments I wanted to see. 100% Canon-compliant. Probably mostly fluff.

“I need to know, Juggie.”

 

I nod. “Let’s go.”

 

Betty shuffles awkwardly around her bedroom, grabbing her purse, jacket, and anything else she thinks we might need for sleuthing. She’s jumpy and uncoordinated, bouncing back and forth like she can’t concentrate. Every few seconds a flash of blonde hair and white sweater rush past me, one way, then the other, then back again.

 

The thought that her suddenly-awkward movements are my fault sends an icy chill through me. I kissed Betty Cooper. And I have no idea how she feels about it. I lean against her wall, waiting, watching her zoom silently around the room, grabbing and packing and putting things down when she decides she doesn’t need them. Just when I think she must be getting dizzy from all the back and forth, she stops moving.

 

She’s hovered over her bed, shoving her jacket and a flash light into her backpack, when suddenly she stops short and looks up at me. She drops the jacket and the flashlight. _Oh God_ , I think, _this is the moment where she tells me to forget the whole thing ever happened and that she loves me as a friend and that I’m so sweet but she’s just not into me._ I resign myself to the embarrassment I’m about to endure. She stares at me for what feels like ages. I take a deep breath and wait.

 

Betty nods to herself quickly and walks toward me. My heart pounds so loudly I wonder if she can hear it. She steps firmly into my personal space and grabs the sides of my jacket. “Jughead,” she whispers.

 

My throat goes dry and I can only squeak out, “Uh huh?”

 

Betty lets out a small giggle. She brings one hand to the side of my face, steps up onto her tiptoes and kisses me, softly, quickly—with purpose. “This does not count as our first date,” she says with a smirk. I break into what I imagine is the dumbest-looking smile ever to cross my face. “This is work. This is for Polly.”

 

“Understood,” I nod. I can’t stop smiling. I must look like an idiot, but she only plants the smallest of kisses on my cheek, turns swiftly and walks to the bed to collect our sleuthing tools.

 

She hands me the backpack so she can climb through her bedroom window. Once she reaches the bottom, she yells for me to drop the bag. I send it down toward her and climb my way down. When I reach the bottom, I hold my hand out for the backpack. She hands it to me and says, “Jughead?”

 

“Yes?” I reply, tossing the backpack over one shoulder and walking to the car.

 

She grabs my hand to halt my movements, reaches up, and kisses me one more time. “I’m really glad you kissed me.”

 

I laugh and nod at her, squeezing her hand for good measure.


End file.
